Advance Wars: Alternate Reality
by Hereru
Summary: Omega Land is shocked by the return of Black Hole, and they must uncover their real secrets as they face a surprise encounter with the unknown armies of Silver Sun and Golden Moon.
1. Prologue: Three Great Wars

**I do not own Advance Wars or any of the characters, settings, plots ect… that are associated with the game. I do, however, own the nations of Silver Sun and Golden Moon, as well as the characters Lilly, Erickson, Dove, Luke, and Cordelia, as they are all original characters and nations of my own design." Okay, this list will get longer overtime, as I add new original characters. I didn't add any notes to readers, didn't have the time, but I probably will in the next chapter. Anyway, gotta go, thanks!**

Advance Wars: Alternate Reality

The Truth Behind the Black Hole Army

Prologue: Three Great Wars

* * *

First Cosmo land, then Macro land, then omega land. The infamous Black hole army has tried and failed to control each of these lands. I Cosmo land, they had a few skirmishes with the armies of orange star, blue moon, and yellow comet. Eventually, they were driven away, but at a terrible cost. Because the armies of these four nations fought among themselves, _and_ against black hole, their actions were uncoordinated and haphazard. Luckily for them, the black hole army was just as disorganized at this point. And, frankly, it was, bluntly put, rather tiny.

But in Macro land, the black hole army retaliated; their once-small force had recovered, grown insanely huge, and launched a full-on attack on all four nations at once. Surprisingly enough, each individual nation's army was vastly outnumbered on an individual basis. So the nations recognized that they could not hope to win if they continued fighting amongst themselves. So they worked together…more or less. At long last, the for nations won out, they had resisted black hole's "divide and conquer" method by more or less banding together; though they still had a lot to learn about unity.

Lastly, the black hole army managed to come back _again _and strike at Omega land. This time, orange star, blue moon, green earth, and yellow comet all banded together. This time around, they dubbed themselves "the allied nations" as proof of their alliance. After that war, during which the allied forces discovered much about the black hole technology, many other questions remained unanswered. And though they thought black hole was gone for good, little did they realize; the worst was yet to come….


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Elves!

**I do not own Advance Wars or any of the characters, settings, plots ect… that are associated with the game. I do, however, own the nations of Silver Sun and Golden Moon, as well as the characters Lilly, Erickson, Dove, Luke, and Cordelia, as they are all original characters and nations of my own design." Okay, this list will get longer overtime, as I add new original characters. I didn't add any notes to readers, didn't have the time, but I probably will in the next chapter.**

Also, this is my first attempt at an advance wars fanfic, in fact, this is the first fanfic I've actually published, but regardless, be brutal in your reviews, if you liked it, say so, if you didn't…say so anyway, I always appreciate constructive criticism. This may not make sense at first, because the first chapter takes place in a world of my own creation, along with original characters of mine, but it will make more sense as I keep updating.

Advance Wars: Alternate Reality

Chapter One: Silver Sun: Enter the Elves!

* * *

"The enemy is advancing rapidly Lord Erickson, what are your orders commander?"

"Hmm, we're certainly in a tight spot, I think the best course of action would be to begin construction of some powerful units at our bases, we've secured enough properties, so I think we would have sufficient funding, but it would help to know what type of enemy we are facing. You, give me a status report! What does the enemy force consist of?

"It's the Dark Nova commander Jugger sir. Their army consists of mostly air units sir, as you know, we decimated their land and naval forces, but commander Koal somehow produced a massive air force and then tagged out with commander Jugger."

"I see, alright sergeant, connect me to our communications tower, I need to get a hold of our factory communications mainframe!"

"Yessir, right away sir!"

The soldier ran down the Silver chrome hallway and turned a corner into a room labeled "Communications room" and about five seconds later, a holographic screen showed up in midair, in front of Erickson's face. The face of a young-looking female elf showed up on screen. On the collar of her uniform was visible an id tag that read, "Cordelia, production and development"

"Lord Erickson, it's an honor, sir. What are your orders?"

"Cordelia, I have sent the infiltration squad to invade enemy property and secure the available funding. I want you to use that funding to begin construction of the following: Firstly, issue a command that the western factory begin construction on anti-air and missile units, order the eastern seaport to construct one aircraft carrier and one cruiser, then, and I want you to personally oversee this one, construct two fighter jet units (that means ten jets total) at the airport next to our HQ, and, build one transport copter. Remember, the most vital part of my plan is that copter, I want you to personally oversee its construction, there is to be no flaws in its design, understood?"

"Understood sir! I'll get right to it!" and with that, the screen disappeared.

"Now then," Erickson said to himself, "where did that Lilly get to? She'd better have a good reason for skipping out on me like that."

"Uh, sir" said private Luke, one of the new recruits.

"What is it private?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you, if you're looking for 2nd Lieutenant Lilly; I just saw her running down the eastern corridor, over that way."

"Alright, thanks, and, at ease soldier."

Erickson darted down the eastern corridor, until he caught sight of Lt. Lilly's unmistakable long blonde hair. The reason it was so unmistakable was that Lilly quire often wore her air down, while the general rule is that, wile on duty, an officer with long hair must either wear it up (like in a ponytail or something), or cut it. However, it is commonly known that commanders, such as lieutenants Erickson and Lilly, being so "high in the food chain" don't always follow these rules simply because there aren't many officers that rank higher than them, and none of the lower ranking soldiers would never have the nerve to try and tell a commander what to do. It should be noted that Lilly took advantage of this fact quite often, and it had been known to get her in trouble with her superiors (namely, the generals). Lilly was about 15, and a second lieutenant in the Silver Sun army. She was just a bit short for her age, and somewhat skinny, though not altogether scrawny. And partly because of this, and also partly because of the fact that there weren't any uniform sizes for 15 year olds, her being the only one and all, her uniform was quite large on her. Her hands were rarely visible when she was in uniform, since the jacket sleeves were so long they covered the entire length of her arms, her hands, and then some. Also, her uniform pants looked extremely baggy, as if they would fall down if it weren't for the tightly synched belt she wore. Erickson was about 16, tall for his age, and also fairly skinny, though, in contrast, his uniform fit him fine, mostly because of his abnormal height, although it was a little baggy, since he was fairly skinny.

"Lilly! There you are! Where've you been all this time, you're my tag partner remember! Now I have to re-narrate my entire battle plan to you, I hate it when I have to do that!" Erickson gave her one of his infamous intimidating stares, (though usually easygoing and laid back, Erickson could get pretty scary when angered. And this wasn't the first time that Lilly, being somewhat forgetful, had skipped out on the exact moment Erickson narrated his plan, only to turn up the second he finished)

"Sorry! I mean it, I'm really sorry! Seriously, the last thing I wanted to do was skip out on you like that, I wanted to hear your plan, and I really didn't want to leave you alone in the battle, since we're tag partners and all, and I'm really, really sorry, but I had to! I swear I had a good reason!"

"Let's hear it then!"

"Okay, see, that new girl, commander Dove, was acting on technical duty, since she's not commanding this battle, and she asked me where the rest of the technical staff would be meeting, 'cause she got separated from them, and I mean, if I hadn't directed her to the meeting room, we would have lost a valuable tech. squad worker, and it doesn't kill you to tell me the plan again does it sir? I mean not to be disrespectful sir, but…"

"Alright Lilly, I'll let you off again, even thought this is the hundredth time this has happened, you somehow manage to have an acceptable reason every time. Anyway, about the plan, you realize that the enemy has produced a massive air force, correct?"

"Actually sir, I was unaware, but I know now!"

"Lilly, what am I going to do with you? sigh anyway, to counter that, I've issued the command that all our factories construct air-resistant attack units, you know, a-a (anti-air) guns, missile units, cruisers, fighter jets and the like. But, I also ordered the construction of a transport copter and an aircraft carrier. You can probably figure out what I'm trying to do, right?"

"Yessir, you're going to have the fighter jets escort the copter so it isn't shot down, and you're going to use it to pick up the infantry-based infiltration team I sent out earlier, then you're going to send it to the enemy's HQ, am I right?"

"Close, but not entirely correct, if my plan was that see through, the enemy would see it coming a mile away! Besides, they've got fighter jets constantly circling their HQ, that copter would get shot down before you could blink, even with the fighter jets I'm producing, they would be outnumbered by the enemy's fighters and both the copter and the jets would fall from the sky like a ton of bricks. No, my plan is this: all the large-scale anti-air type units I'm producing will wage a direct attack on the enemy's airforce while the copter sneaks in behind the scenes, escorted by the fighters, as you said; it'll pick up the infantry team, and land on the deck of the cruiser. The jets will touch down on the aircraft carrier so as to temporarily avoid fire from enemy jets. The cruiser will advance down the water-filled trench that leads to the enemy's HQ, taking down any air units it encounters as the carrier provides backup fire with its missiles. When they're close enough, and the enemy fighter jets have been sufficiently thinned out by the cruiser and carrier, our jets will take off and finish the job; followed by the copter which will unload its men directly on the enemy HQ behind enemy lines. The infantrymen will take the enemy commanders by storm, and seize control of their headquarters, once it's secure, we'll hitch a ride on the APC parked next to our HQ so we can investigate the scene. This time we will discover the truth behind black hole's motives, and their infamous regeneration tactics that have baffled our countries' leaders for ages."

"Wow, that's quite an elaborate plan you got there, the enemy will never figure it out. But, if it was so important that I hear it, I must play some part in it, right?"

"Of course, you're quite the intuitive one aren't you; yes indeed, you play a major role. See, halfway through, I'm going to initiate our dual strike magic, you know, we entwine spells so that our units can move twice as fast as the enemy's, and our special abilities get amplified due to the effects of our spells, we've both saved up sufficient energy, am I right? Anyway, I'll use my mastery of wind to create a thunderstorm which will strike the enemy where it hurts most, straight for their fleet of jet fighters. After advancing all units as far as possible, I'll tag out with you so you can use your adaptivity to rain and fog to sneak behind the unsuspecting enemy and carry out the rest of my plan. Any objections on your part, Lilly?"

"No sir! Yet another brilliant plan! But, just so you know, next battle you need to let me do a little of the planning too, I mean, I know I was late this time, but next time…"

"Yes, next time I will follow your plan Lilly, I have no doubts it will be quite ingenious, as all your plans are."

"Okay. And by the way sir, your plans are pretty ingenious too."

Their conversation was interrupted by the holoscreen (the holographic screen mentioned earlier) as it appeared again in front of Lilly and Erickson. Cordelia's face appeared on the screen again; in the background was visible five fighter jets and one transport copter. They were all a sleek design and silvery-chrome colored. The jet had an emblem on its wing that showed a silver colored picture of a sun, and the words "SILVER SUN" in all caps. The copter had this same emblem on its door.

"Commander Erickson, Commander Lilly, an honor, as always. As you can see, the units you requested are built, and all the others have been built at the respective properties, and are awaiting your orders commanders."

"Thank you Cordelia, Lilly and I will take care of the rest, over and out."

"Yessir, over and out sir."

"Alright Lilly, you ready?"

"Yup, let's go, Dark Nova won't know what hit 'em!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Snow Bunny

**I do not own Advance Wars or any of the characters, settings, plots ect… that are associated with the game. I do, however, own the nations of Silver Sun and Golden Moon, as well as the characters Lilly, Erickson, Dove, Luke, Cordelia, and Nyra,as they are all original characters and nations of my own design.**

Also, this chapter is pretty short, but that's how I write most of the time, my chapter length is always unpredictable, one could be twenty pages, and the next, two, but read and review it anyway. This will probably make more sense than the last chapter, seeing as it features characters that will be familiar to players of the game, as well as Nyra, who is an original character I created. Anyway, I'll just stop talking now, so you can read it (and please review it if you do).

Advance Wars: Alternate Reality

Chapter Two: The Snow Bunny: Blue Moon's New Girl

* * *

"Nyra! You're new in the whole commanding business, so I'm going to pair you up with a trained professional who can show you the ropes. And during your mission, don't forget that as a commander, it is your responsibility to defend the honor of our grand and noble country!"

"It will be my honor sir!"

Good, your first mission is this: there is a pocket of black hole resistance on the western shoreline of blue moon, omega land. Eliminate them. They may look small, but don't underestimate them, you might end up losing valuable troops, ammunition, etc… if you do. Do not disappoint me!"

"Yessir! It's an honor, Commander Olaf! I'll do my best!"

"I'm sure you will, lassie, now then, for your partner, though he was supposed to be here awhile ago… Grit? GRIT! GET OVER HERE!"

They both heard a scuffling of footsteps down one of the blue corridors of the military HQ on the blue moon capital city. Presently a man in a yellow trench coat and hat, with a small goatee on his chin and a laid-back yet nonetheless dependable look about him, entered the blue-walled room where Olaf, blue moon's military commander-in chief, was waiting with Nyra, a young girl in blue moon, with hair the color of glistening snow, which reached her waist. She had slightly pale skin, and was wearing the typical blue moon C.O. uniform. Grit spoke next, with a heavy Texas-like accent.

"Y'called, o bearded one."

Olaf looked flustered, for whatever reason, something seemed to be pressuring him when he spoke. "Since we're pressed for time, I'll let that one slide. Anyway, Grit, this is Nyra, she just became a commander yesterday, but you should know that, you were at her ceremony. Anyway, she needs someone to show her the ropes, proper commanding, strategies, and the like. So I'm going to pair the two of you as tag team partners, and assign you both to the task of cleaning up blue moon from those pesky straggler renegade black hole forces once and for all!"

"Grit thought to himself that he wouldn't have chosen this setup himself, if Olaf had asked him, which he never did, he'd have said he'd rather not do the cleanup work, though he didn't mind training amateurs, as long as they listened to him and didn't act too cocky all the time.

"Possum spit." He muttered to himself.

"What's that?" inquired Olaf incredulously.

"Nuthin'"

Nyra suppressed a giggle, but quickly changed her expression to a more serious one when Grit glanced in her direction. It was a rather funny thing to watch these two go at it.

"So yer my new partner? Nice t' meetcha'"

"Yessir, it's an honor, commander Grit."

Grit eyed her with a 'yup, she's a typical newbie' expression. "Look lassie, if you're gonna be my partner, you can forget the formalities, ne'er was fond of 'em myself. Drop the 'sir' and 'commander', just call me Grit."

"Uh, yes s- I mean, alright…Grit."

"Good, now that you're acquainted, would you care to move out? We don't have all day."

"Sure thing, c'mon Nyra, let's move on out."

"Um, alright…wait, now? We just met."

Grit hurried out the door with Nyra, and said nothing until they were out of earshot. He then whispered, just to be sure they weren't audible to Olaf.

"Look, missy, you don't know that bearded one like I do, he's got one humdinger of an attitude, believe me, he's under stress at the moment, best to steer clear of that one in a bad mood."

"But why's he in such a bad mood?"

"I wish I knew lassie, I wish I knew." Grit thought a moment, obviously looking for a change of subject. "So, how's cleanup work sound to a lassie like you?"

"Cleanup work? But the commander said…"

"We're finally cleaning up black hole f'good? That's just a nice fancy way of saying, 'clean up the mess the war left behind'. 'Course, I was a part of that there war, so I s'pose some of the responsibility of cleanup work should fall on me. But a new recruit like y'all? You had no part in it."

"But…with all due respect, I think I _should_ be starting out with easy missions, and work my way up, ideally, I mean, so perhaps it makes some sense what commander Olaf's doing. Although I feel sorry for you; an experienced commander like yourself must hate having to do these overly easy yet tedious missions."

"Y'all can say that again. But ah don't mind. 'sides, I get to do what I do best."

"What's that?"

"Showing the ropes to all the new kids; why did you think I worked at the training camp at peacetime? So anyway, what's your area of expertise, in combat I mean?"

"Me? I'm just a newbie, but I have noticed that I seem to handle harsh weather conditions like rain, sandstorms, extreme winds, snow etc… especially snow, a little better than my peers do."

"Sorta like our commander, but not just snow. Interestin' so what's your C.O. alias?"

"Huh?"

"Y'all don't know what a C.O. alias is? Well, y'know, like mine's 'gunslinger' 'cus my area of expertise is long range combat, and they call Colin 'rich boy' 'cus funding's no problem for him, and then there's Sasha, she's 'snow flower' far as I can remember, can't remember why though. It's just a name, usually given to you by your peers and friends, that represents your commanding preferences."

"Um…my peers all called me 'snow bunny' because apparently I have the unique ability to heal units, both my own and allied ones, whenever it's snowing, in addition to my ability to cancel out bad weather effects, however minimal it may be."

"Snow bunny? Interestin'. I like it. And by the way, ya'll don't have to be so modest all the time. Ya'll have no idea how necessary proper commanding can be in bad weather, 'specially in fog and rain. If you can do it properly, that's a skill we're defiantly gonna want to train up. And that's my first lesson to you as your new mentor, once you find your specialty, as you have, stick with it, and train it well."

They continued down the hallway until they reached the airport outside of HQ. They found the designated VIP commander's jet that was to be taking them to the battle front blue moon HQ on the west coast of Omega land. They both stepped in and examined their surroundings. Grit looked around with a neutrality of emotions. Nyra, however, seemed overwhelmed with curiosity.

"A VIP jet? For me? Are you sure we're on the right plane?"

"Huh, the VIP treatment's standard issue f'all us commanders."

"Oh that's right…please keep in mind, this _is _my first mission."

"Right, ah'll keep it in mind. Don't worry though; it'll be easy, I'm sure, that bearded one's only got us on custodial service after all."

Nyra giggled again, she had begun to take a liking to her knew mentor/teacher/commanding partner/whatever you want to call him (just call him sensei/sempai). She had studied him, along with just about every C.O. you could think of, and all their respective strategies, tactics, units of choice, capabilities, etc…. For she was quite the studious one when she had a reason to be, and finding her specialty, as well as improving her strategic maneuvers, was a good reason for her. Good enough, in fact, to spend the many hours necessary to examine them all, and the many days necessary to go more in depth with the ones she liked. Then, she tried to use their strategies as a base, and come up with ones of her own. But now that she had teacher to guide her through these processes, she had and idea that her studies would go much faster, more smoothly, and yield better results. Also, she was quite excited to be going on her first mission, however tedious it might be. All this coupled with the excitement of flying in a VIP jet for the first time made her seem on edge and anxious (in the good sense), though she made bad attempts to conceal her excitement, for she was trying to keep in mind that it didn't exactly suit a commander.

"Y'all right? Y'seem nervous."

"Just excited, I know it doesn't suit a commander, but…"

"S'okay, ah don't mind, might want to watch that in front of your s'periors though."

"But you are my superior."

"Ah mean yer _other_ s'periors, the ones who _do _like to be constantly tied down by formalities, unlike m'self, they _do _mind if a commander shows excitement, nervousness, or do anything that reflects any sort of emotion whatsoever."

Nyra tried and failed to suppress a chuckle, remembering that that didn't suit a commander either. Grit didn't seem to mind though.

"Y'all can loosen up when it's just me, ah've ne'er liked being like the stiff military types, with all due respect for my s'periors o'course. Hey, ah'm thirsty, ah'm goin' back to get somethin' to drink, you want sumthin'?"

"Hm? They have drinks and stuff on this jet?"

"You betcha'. You want anything?"

"Wow…I don't suppose they'd have decaf coffee?"

"Sure thing, I'll just be a sec'nd."

Nyra sat down on the surprisingly comfortable padded circular bench which ran all the way around a small round coffee table positioned next to the round window looking out on the right wing of the plane. As she admired the view out of the window, she wondered how her first mission would go. It couldn't be that hard, she thought. But if only she knew what was coming, if only she knew….


End file.
